


Emergency

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto is busy, but Jack claims he urgently needs his help.





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 497: Urgent, at slashthedrabble.

“Ianto? Where are you?” Jack’s harried voice came somewhat tinnily through Ianto’s Bluetooth earpiece.

With a huff of annoyance, Ianto clicked to respond. “I’m on level G, like I said I would be, trying to sort out the chaos from over fifty years of just dumping whatever came through the Rift wherever anyone could find a space. Why?”

“I need you up in my office right away! It’s urgent!”

Ianto was only too familiar with what Jack considered an urgent matter, and he wasn’t about to be interrupted just when he was starting to make visible progress with his sorting unless it was a genuine emergency. “Jack, if this is because you’re bored and want sex…”

“It’s not! Honest! I mean, not that I don’t, or I wouldn’t, but this isn’t a good time for that, I just really, really need you up here as soon as possible. Please!”

“Fine, but this really had better be an emergency.”

“It is, I swear!”

Whatever was going on up in the main Hub, Jack certainly sounded worried enough for it to be something requiring Ianto’s immediate attention. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say Jack sounded almost as though he was trying not to panic. “Fine. I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.”

With a last glance at the piles of boxes he’d been sorting through, Ianto headed back upstairs to see what his lover needed his assistance with so urgently.

It took him several minutes to make his way back up the stairs to the main Hub, and from there to Jack’s office. Nobody else was about, which made Ianto immediately suspicious. It wouldn’t be the first time Jack had dragged him away from work under false pretences. Striding through the open door, he glared at his lover. “Now what’s so urgent I had to stop what I was doing and come all the way back up here?”

“My coat!” Jack wailed, hugging a double armful of heavy wool fabric with shiny buttons to his chest. “I think I’ve killed it!”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto groaned. “I swear you love that coat more than you love me!”

“That’s not true! I’ve just had it longer than I’ve had you!”

“So it has seniority over me?”

“That’s not what I mean, I’m just very attached to it.” Jack’s bottom lip wobbled.

“What happened?”

“The others are out dealing with a rogue Weevil, and there was a Rift alert, but you were busy and I didn’t want to disturb you, so I went on my own, and I found what came through, but then it blew up, and…” Jack held out his coat. “Can you help my coat? Please?”

Ianto sighed. “I’ll do what I can. You’d better bring it down to the med bay, the lighting’s better down there.”

Jack paced restlessly, wringing his hands like a worried parent, while Ianto performed emergency surgery on the coat, reattaching its left sleeve. 

Sometimes he couldn’t help thinking there were three people in this relationship.

The End


End file.
